I'm With You
by Skittles1
Summary: Kagome reflects on everything that has happened since she fell down the well. Just as everything seems darkest, a surprised realization shared by her and a certain half demon brightens the way. Songfic


Author's Note: I don't own Inu-Yasha sadly and I don't own the song "I'm With You" By Avril Lavigne. This is a one-shot song fic, please read and review.  
  
I'm With You  
  
By: Lauren  
  
Kagome leaned back on her duffel bag, letting the cold night air caress her skin. She looked around. Inu-Yasha was trying to teach Shippo how to use chopsticks while stealing and eating half of his noodles. Sango was in some kind of deep conversation with Miroku. The fire sent an eerie glow to all of the trees and it seemed to dance on his white-silver hair. A sullen look passed on the raven-haired girl's face but she quickly smiled before anyone noticed. She snickered to herself. She was the mistress of masks. A sigh escaped her lips as she stood up. No one seemed to notice. Kagome nudged Sango until the demon exterminator glanced up.  
  
"I'm going out for a quick walk. Don't worry, I'll be careful." She said to her friend before disappeared into the shadows. She said it so quickly that it didn't give Sango enough time to even reply. Kagome didn't want to admit it but lately, she had been feeling empty inside. She had finally gotten her feelings straight but every time she looked into the eyes of that demon, everything got mixed up again. He loved Kikyou any ways, so she tried to bury her feelings. Her feet crunched on a few stray leafs as she wandered. Soon she found herself by a river.  
  
"I didn't know these kind of fancy bridges here." She said out loud, glancing at a stable wooden bridge that had been beautifully constructed over the calm river. It was like half of a circle and in the wood flowers were etched. Kagome's feet led her to the bridge where she stood in the middle, staring down into the water. The giant pearl moon was reflected in the water but was torn apart by the ripples of a few stray raindrops. A slow drizzle began to come down. Kagome didn't care though. She just stood in the rain, letting the crystal droplets fall on her body. Her tears mixed in with the rain. She could finally let her mask down here and she didn't have to worry about anyone following her. She snorted. "The only reason they would follow me would be to make sure I didn't get attacked by a demon. After all, all that matters are getting the shikon shards, right? Then I'll return home and everybody will move on and forget about me." All was quiet around her except for her own uneven breathing, nothing but her and the rain. Not even a footstep or the rustle of a bush. But she didn't need sound, she didn't need sight, all she needed was her heart and at this very moment, it hurt.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
~*~  
  
"The fire is probably out from the rain. They've most likely been putting up a tarp to protect them from the rain, or snuggling under the trees. They've probably already put the tarp up so they're going to be getting ready for bed now in their sleeping bags. They're not worried about me, not trying to find me. But why should they? I've been a lot of trouble and they've been through a lot, they don't need to worry about some annoying teenage girl. This has been so...so life changing. My life has changed so drastically but I...I like it like this...but all things must come to an end, right? So I shouldn't get use to this kind of life, it's going to end one day so why grow to enjoy it?" Kagome hung her head down, letting her ebony hair stick to her face, hanging down towards the river. "I want to go home." The five words slipped from her mouth, barely a whisper. She shivered in the cold but ignored it; her body was beginning to go numb. She had been feeling so strange lately, as if something big was going to happen and she didn't know whether it was good or bad. She didn't move from her spot on the bridge. She was shaking too much. Maybe it was from the cold? Maybe she was angry? Or scared? Kagome just don't know anymore. Feelings became so mixed up after this whole crazy shikon thing got started, Kagome don't know what she was feeling anymore. And then all of the sudden, she knew. A thousand angels danced in heaven and she could have sworn that the gloomy atmosphere around her brightened for one brief moment. She was in love with Inu-Yasha.  
  
~*~  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't someone please take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm, I'm with you  
  
~*~  
  
How did these months pass so quickly? The snapping of her fingers would have seemed longer, in comparison to this blissful yet awfully short time. Who was she kidding herself, trying to deny what she was feeling? Why did she avoid it so desperately? Why was she running again? Why was she trying to escape? Kagome was a strong woman, was she not? Kagome felt herself cringe. She hated sadness. She wanted to escape but she couldn't any longer. She began to speak out loud to the river. "I might be young, I might be still a kid, but I know a couple of things about life that will surprise others. I know what loyalty is like. I know what betrayal is like too. That emotion probably hurt me the most. I don't know too much about what Inu-Yasha's relationship was with Kikyou, but from the way he talked, he put a lot of trust in her. He respected her and always said that she would be the one to change our world. Then she was killed, but I can still see her living in his heart, something I...hate yet respect at the same time. I want to be the one for him, not the ghost of my so-called former self. And I know what love is like. I was told by my mother that love is an emotion where you would be willing to give all of yourself to one person. Where you would be willing to die for them. I say I love Inu-Yasha, and I mean every word of it. There were different types of love too. Love between brothers and friends, which is what I have with my brother. Love between families, which last all through eternity...And love between lovers. This is the most special one of all, because the lovers are connected physically and emotionally. All I know is I have a strong attachment to the people I know, and I will cry when we have to separate. But why is everything so messed up? Kikyou will always have Inu-Yasha...and I...I will just be his friend. Never more...he loved her and now...he won't love anyone else. Especially someone who looks like his lost love." Kagome felt herself slide down the railing of the bride, collapsing into a crumpled pile as she sobbed. "I don't want to be alone...not anymore..."  
  
~*~  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is there anybody here I know  
  
Cause nothings going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
~*~  
  
She sniffed for a moment, gaining her composure. "I think I finally understand what true love is. Every time I look at Inu-Yasha, I always feel... rushed inside. I guess I can't explain it, but my heart beats so fast. Mother once said that if I truly found someone to love, then it better not be for just looks or else she'd be very disappointed in me. That's what I thought my emotions were for Inu-Yasha at first; I mean, look at him! He's so cute with his fuzzy ears, his long silvery hair and just a smile from him makes me feel weak in the knees. But, every day I noticed his looks less and less...Then I became attracted to him as a person. When he talks, no matter how stupid he acts, I always want to hear what he says. I like the feeling he gives me when I can't see his face, as when I could. When I see Inu-Yasha, the person I really like, in pain like when he thinks of Kikyou, I fell horrible. I don't care what he looks like; so what if he's part demon. Big deal. I obviously don't like him for his looks, but his emotions. When he hurt, I hurt. When he cries, I feel like crying. Even if he doesn't cry out loud, I can feel him crying in his heart, even if he refuses to admit it. Is that love? I think so." Kagome whispered everything out loud, hoping to sort out her feelings, make some sense of it all. She pulled herself back up. "I finally understand love between lovers. I love him more than my life. Mom must be very proud of me right now...I won't let her down."  
  
~*~  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't someone please take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm, I'm with you  
  
~*~  
  
The rain slowed a bit as the river began to grow still once again. Kagome leaned against the railing as she spoke. "But he loves Kikyou...I'll never be the one he dreams about...it will always be her. I'm just a shadow of his former love, an image built to haunt his mind of what he lost. We're so completely different though in personality. Could he ever love someone like me? Can he even love again? It must hurt...I'm sorry Inu-Yasha. I'm just so confused I must be going out of my mind if I'm falling apart this badly. If you were here you would yell at me." She chuckled softly but it came out sounding more broken and sorrowful. "I guess I'm stuck on a one-sided love. She betrayed you, I know but we're not the same, I won't do that to you. In Kikyou's hand, she holds your broken heart but Inu-Yasha...I'm sorry to say...in your hands is my own broken heart. Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated and confusing? There is so much more to you Inu-Yasha than what appears on the surface. You are a whole different person on the inside, very stubborn though. We've barely known each other and as strange as it may seem, I truly feel so attached to you and not because of Kikyou. You hide the human side of you; you must be in pain. I can see it in your eyes when you refuse to look at me that you're thinking of her. You truly must have loved her. Do you want the same things? I'm growing fonder of you day by day...I know you must wonder about the past, wondering what went wrong. Can't you see it Inu-Yasha? We're the same, you and I, we share the same pain and we both search for unanswered longings. You're thoughts wander to her while mine wander to you. So you keep on loving her and I'll be quiet, hiding my feelings, and I will love you. Even if I have to hurt in silence, hiding my feelings behind my mask, I will, for you. Where your feelings lie, that's up to you but please know my feelings are true. I envy that priestess...for all she had. She had you. Will we both always be tangled in one-sided love? I hope not...I can't figure anything out anymore...I just want you to come here, take my hand and lead me somewhere new...so I can be with you..."  
  
~*~  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm, I'm with you  
  
~*~  
  
Her own feelings called to Kagome like a child called to a mother, like melancholy called to comfort. It consumed everything else she thought about, but most of all, it gave Kagome a meaning. Inu-Yasha was a lost demon, as she was a lost woman. It had been then that she had decided that, no matter the burdens or the hurdles to be leapt over, together, they would not be lost anymore. She froze suddenly as she heard a tiny crunching noise. Kagome spun around with her wet hair plastered to her face, the rain had slowed down and almost stopped. "W-who's there?" She tried to muster up some courage, she could at least pretend she was brave. With the back of her hand she wiped away her tears but it didn't matter, they could be mistaken for raindrops any ways.  
  
"Feh, it's me." Inu-Yasha stepped out of the bushes, walking towards the bridge. Towards Kagome.  
  
"How long have you been there?!" Her cheeks flushed red. What if he heard her carrying on? Speaking her words of love, speaking her feelings?  
  
"I just got here. You're a damn hard person to find! Why'd you run off!? That human girl Sango told me you went off on a walk! How can you be so stupid? What if there was a demon out here? We were all worried! What if somebody tried to steal what we have of the shikon shards from you?" He glared at her angrily.  
  
Kagome sighed, leaning down against the bridge railing again. He didn't understand. She turned, hissing at him. "It doesn't matter, nothing happened! The stupid shards are fine!"  
  
For once, Inu-Yasha was actually taken back by the anger and pain in the girl's voice. And he knew, she was hurting. Somehow, he knew. And he wanted to make her feel better.  
  
~*~  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
~*~  
  
"Feh, you idiot. Something COULD have happened! And why are you standing in the rain? You'll catch your death." Inu-Yasha shot the girl a hard glare but somewhere along the line it softened.  
  
"You sound like my mother. I'm fine." Under her breath she whispered, "But what does it matter?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's sensitive hearing instantly went to work. "It matters, we need you." He walked up to the bridge, standing next to her. "Since when did I get so soft?" He thought to himself. Maybe he was more human than he thought.  
  
"Yeah, you need me to get the shikon shards. Once they're gathered them I return home and everyone forgets about me. It doesn't matter." Kagome finally let her guard down with no more masks, she was sick of always pretending that everything was ok.  
  
"Feh, that's not true. You can't just run away after it's over." And suddenly, the demon found his heart speaking words that came out of his mouth without his permission. "I'll always want you here...with me..." Inu- Yasha's eyes widened. He didn't know how or when he fell in love with her, but somehow, he had. And all he knew was he had a strong yearning to make everything all right for her, to be the only one to make her smile and laugh, and to take care of her no matter what. It was something different than with Kikyou. With her, he respected her and enjoyed her company. But with Kagome...it was so much different. It was stronger and it was more than enjoying her company, he enjoyed everything about her and wanted to be with her every second, with no one else but her. It was a true love. Inu- Yasha was surprising himself. This sudden realization and shock of feelings had sent him for a loophole.  
  
Kagome stuttered, more tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't stand to hide it anymore. "I-I...love y-you...Inu-Yasha....."  
  
Inu-Yasha found himself next to her, turning her around. With his thumb he gently brushed away her tears. "I-I.....I....I...." It was hard for the half-demon to admit his feelings. "I...love you too....Kagome..." His voice was strong as they hugged. Their embrace was soft, his words were tender and her heart was touched. There was no reply, for there was no use for one. There was only but the sweet silence. Nothing more than a simple sweet silence abounding in love as they gazed at each other through the soft tears in their eyes, nothing more than a man and a woman.  
  
After a few moments the two pulled apart slowly. Inu-Yasha pulled off his red jacket and wrapped it around the drenched Kagome. He took hold of her hand gently but tightly while Kagome cuddled closer to him. They began to walk back to camp.  
  
"I'm...with you now...Inu-Yasha...everything's...wonderful." She smiled softly.  
  
~*~  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you... 


End file.
